Planes, Brains, and Automatons
These are the voyages of the sentient, haunted extra-dimensional ship Nation. Characters Kalor - Aventi Wizard Kestrel - An assassin and ceiling critic Janis - 11-year old ranger, and greatest bounty hunter in the world! : Flamey - Trained Hellhound, Animal Companion to Janis, and breakout star Wynn - Human Paladin of St. Cuthbert Larry - Human Cleric of Pelor Nilani Adjarin - Silent Elven Rogue Graaver - Human Monk Lirasian Ares - Elven Wizard Raven - mysterious half-elf Jhett - Aasimar Warlock and musician Logs Episode 1: "Pilot/Come Sail Away" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Raven) PBA 001 In which our brave adventurers find themselves packed in tubes, in a mysterious place, for a mysterious purpose. : PBA 001a : In which a few of the party members split off to go foraging. (Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Graaver) Episode 2: "Through the Doors of Death" ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, and Graaver.) PBA 002 In which a loud, clattering thump is heard in the library, and a lesson of tolerance is learned in the dead city. : PBA 002b : In which Janis and Graaver go on a hunting trip together and learn more about one another. (Janis, Graaver) Episode 3: "Not Quite So Secure" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, and Lira.) PBA 003 In which the group is caught up on the previous events and two new pods are opened...with more deadly results than before. : PBA 003a : In which Wynn questions Kestrel on being evil. (Kestrel, Wynn, Larry) : PBA 003b : In which Lira, Larry and Janis have very frank and secret discussions on Kestrel. (Janis, Larry, Lira, Wynn) : PBA 003c : In which half the crew discover a mysterious box with a foul surprise inside. (Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Graaver) Episode 4: "Hell's Best Friend" (Directed by Kestrel. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 004 In which two new crew members are revealed and Janis makes a new friend. : PBA 004a : In which Lira expresses no concern for Wynn's privacy as they talk about Wynn's behavior towards Janis. (Wynn, Lira) : PBA 004b : In which Janis and Wynn go hunting, and come clean about their pasts. We learn a little more about Wynn's sister and Janis's bounty. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 004c : In which Kestrel shows Jhett the Library and Jhett demonstrates his musical capabilities. (Kestrel, Jhett) : PBA 004d : Janis interrupts Jhett's private concert for Kestrel. (Kestrel, Janis, Larry, Jhett) Episode 5: "Telling Tales/The Farmer's a Jerk" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 005 As fables are exchanged, Wynn's investigation of Kestrel's aura becomes more heated, and the crew grows concerned. : PBA 005a : Janis and Lira share a moment, and Janis reveals her issues with magic. (Janis, Lira) : PBA 005b : As the crew searches for Kestrel, they discuss their situation, how much they trust Kes, and their ability to trust in general. (Kalor, Larry, Lira) Episode 6: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 1 (The Sea of Dead Gods) (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 006 After awakening the next morning, the crew discovers that Nation has turned upside down, and his AI is beyond contact. As they search the ship and alternate dimensions to find out what happened, they stumble upon a very special mining facility. : PBA 006a : Janis and Wynn check on Flamey. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 006b : Lira goes exploring by herself. (Lira) Episode 7: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 2 (Circles) ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 007 Following their attack at the mine, the crew meets with the Dragon who runs the mine and works out a deal to save Nation. However, they also learn they're being watched. : PBA 007a : Kalor awakens and searches for the group. (Kalor) : PBA 007b : Wynn, Kalor, and Nilani go shopping. (Kalor, Wynn, Nilani) : PBA 007c : Janis, Wynn, and Kestrel go back to the ship to retrieve Jhett and Flamey. (Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Jhett.) PBA 008 : PBA 008a : PBA 008b